Library by Hannami14 English Translation
by Imbloc-Emory
Summary: Library by Hannami14 English Translation  Disclaimer: not mine


Library by Hannami14 English Translation

**French to English translation**

Soul Eater Evans was a cool guy. Everything he did was cool. The air he breathed was cool. The food he ate was cool. He had never doubted. So why was he always explained with Maka? This girl, she, however, was not cool. But then not cool at all. Plate, bookworm, making the lesson to everyone. Unfortunately for the boy, she was his partner and nothing would change. Okay, it could be cool sometimes, but most of the time she got on the nerves. This morning had anything to be cool. The smell of fried eggs already filling the air in the chamber of the false and demonic a satisfied smile stretched his lips. The meister was already up and she was preparing breakfast. The sun's rays pierced the curtains, the birds were singing. Everything was perfect. But when he stretched to get up, it hit something. Something comfortable. Something sweet. He blinked.

Soul-Kun is really a bad boy, nya. "

That really was not cool.

"You're so ugly, would you do bad things with Blair? "

He finally opened his eyes. Women-cat was perched on her bed, dress, and looked at the weapon with an amused eye. He tried to retreat, but his head struck the wall behind him and the magician approached. The boy's face was now plunged into the chest of the large woman. Without that grant it, his nose began to bleed and he tried to push the false witch, without much success. He heard a sound attitude to land on the table. Maka's footsteps approached dangerously from his room. He noticed with horror that the door handle turned as he continued to fight against Blair. The meister appeared on the threshold of the room and stood still for a moment before the picture that unfolded before his eyes. Soul in my underwear, bloody nose, head buried between the breasts of the woman-cat herself in panties, lying on top of his weapon. The scythe demon, but nothing was protested. He knew he was going to take a "Maka Chop." Perhaps he would inaugurate the encyclopedia: "The history of Shibusen, twelve volumes in a" bought yesterday by manieuse. But no, the gun had it all wrong. He took the stove in the head still containing eggs littered with burning it sank in the neck. He screamed and threw himself under the sink in the bathroom, ejecting Blair passage. The icy water made him a world of good. Soul examined himself in the mirror and her skin was still red with breakfast still warm but he reacted quickly and the brand would disappear shortly.

"Oi, Maka! But its not going well? 're Stamped! "He roared out of the pond.

But meister had disappeared. The weapon noticed a word on the table and half a slice of stale posed above.

I'm going on course. 'm Late. You will not get to eat, you getting along with it.

More.

Maka.

He glanced at his so-called breakfast, crumpled the word of the girl and threw them across the two to the trash. The clock struck eight hours and if the meister was late when she was gone, he was even more. He let out a wave goodbye to Blair grabbed his bag and stormed the apartment. He jumped on his bike and put the turbo. Maka was the walk there. It was good for her. The scenery was passing before his eyes without there really lends attention and was surprised not to see the manieuse on the road since it was not long before her party. He parked his car and ran inside the academy before crossing the door of his classroom, where the course was, of course, begun. It was not so late because it's Black Star had not yet arrived. He was relieved. Fortunately for him, Marie-sensei let him go without much protest, and he blessed the sky does not have that Stein would have probably dissected for it. The daughter of the Death Scythe does not even raise his eyes when the gun sat beside her. The nose buried in one of his old books, she seemed completely absorbed in her book. The Belly of Soul gurgled loudly. The girl n'esquissa not even a smile. It would be pretty pissed off.

"The Great Black Star is here! Yahoo! "

The assassin paused and bellowed with two bullets, probably waiting for a divine light illuminates the top of his empty skull. Mary got mad against him as she could, but finally let him enter the room and he leapt beside Tsubaki. It raised his eyes to heaven. The time spent idling and Soul took no notes, as usual. Maka would help in the evening. It would do him more by then, was certain. Courses s'enchaînèrent and agony of the hour of Stein became more obvious than others. Even manieuse false winced when they had to draw a frog dissection. When the last hour struck, they all left and the daughter of the Death Scythe began to discuss with Tsubaki, on the way home. Soul straddled his bike and rolled gently at their height.

"You go, Maka? "

She acted as if he was not there and continued to speak to the demonic blade glanced questioningly at the false who shrugged.

"Well, since Miss is spiteful and stubborn, I let you walk home, like this morning. "

This time, she raised her eyes and a smile on his lips was born.

"And who told you that I went to school on foot? "

Soul raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"_And Yeah? And how thee are gone?

_on Took me.

_ "On"? Who, "we"?

_Ça You do not look.

_No But frankly, who would accompany a girl like you?

_How It, a girl like me? She asked, frowning.

_I ... I did not ... "He tried to apologize, knowing that if embittered over the argument, he would get no explanation about courses, or dinner.

The meister accelerated pace, leaving behind Tsubaki, completely lost. Soul began again at its height.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's good, right? "

She did not and walked faster. The weapon came up.

"SO-DE-LE, you heard me? Pardon! Come on, we forget! "

There, she began openly to run.

"_Lâches Me! She raged.

_Tu See! Exclaimed the wrong turn demonic, that's it! You get nervous for nothing, you have no conversation and when you're in it to discuss courses or books! I do not see how anyone can find you interesting! "

This time she stopped short and looked down. Soul went on a bit, unable to stop his vehicle directly.

"_Tu Really think that about me? She exploded.

_Ouai, Exactly! He shouted in his turn.

_You Are all alike, you men! I hate you! "

She went in the opposite direction from that of the apartment and the gun did not even try to catch up, too rise to present him with new excuses. He turned but was still surprised to see her go into a black limousine. On the license plate that read Death Car. That Kid. The car disappeared in the distance, leaving Soul as two round side. Why is the son of Shinigami busy he suddenly Maka? He frowned and then laughed, imagining the conversations here that they could take. He laughed openly when he began to take shape a discussion about one of Stein dissections. And it is with tears of laughter he crosses the threshold of the door of his apartment and he sat watching television. This girl was stupid! She shod probably die of laughter, one day.

But after an hour, he laughed a lot less. Hunger was beginning to gnaw the stomach and notebooks, open on the table were still virgins. Blair had gone for a walk and the scythe was alone in imagining themselves as well manieuse could make. After fifteen minutes of several questions unanswered, he heard a car door slam outside and laughter. He rushed to the window and watched, without being seen, the scene was happening outside. Maka was out of the limo and shut the door Kid, Soul therefore deduced that it had opened. The girl was eating an ice cream cone and began the while the son of Shinigami drank fruit juice. They seemed to have fun. The weapon is demonic surprised to envy them. The manieuse raised his eyebrows when the boy grabbed a scrap of horn, stuck between its strands held together by a spring, and eat. He had to tell a joke because the girl giggled before saying goodbye and get into the building. Kid got into the car, which disappeared almost instantly. Not cool. Upon hearing the footsteps of manieuse the stairs, Soul dived on the couch and pretended to be interested in the issue on the chameleons of Brazil. The daughter of the Death Scythe returned to the salon, laughing again. She did not look at his gun and munched greedily in the biscuit around the ice.

"_Tu Yourself a good time? Asked he does not lift his eyes from the TV screen.

_More Than you, it seems, she snarled, casting a glance at the empty pages of books and then the image of a chameleon eating a dragonfly dancing on television.

_Qu'est What you did?

_Sa Not seen? I went to eat ice cream.

_with Whom? The he asked, nonchalantly, knowing full well, however, by whom she had been accompanied.

_with Someone who finds me attractive, she cut.

_Haha, As you're funny. Someone like that does not exist. "

She looked up to heaven.

"Do not worry, Soul, if you want to know, I had fun with Kid-Kun and your bad character will not reach me tonight, I'm too happy. "

Kid-Kun? Where did the "Kun"? He ground his teeth.

"Oh, and in fact, I already ate, what you see here is my dessert," she said pointing to his glass.

Soul growled even more. He would try everything to everything.

"_I Can not do my exercises ...

_Tu're Being followed?

_Mais I came in late and I ...

_Tu're Being followed? She repeated.

_No Not really, you could help me?

_Désolée, Soul, I already do my homework more than three weeks and since I am a "bookworm" as you say so, I'm going to shower and read, which I doubt you know how. "

And she locked herself in the bathroom. He heard the water running while knowing she could not hear it, he imitated the voice of Maka so silly and stuck his tongue out at the door.

"I hear you, Soul! "She bellowed.

How could she have to listen from behind the door with the water running? Dirt bookworm! He tried in vain to make the exercises but the formulas entangled in his mind the lessons and dancing in his head that he can not even remember what a word or number. He decided to give up and copy Tsubaki in fourth gear the next morning while manieuse went out in his pajamas, and slammed the door of his room without him address a word. He heard his mattress springs creak as she settled down.

"And you're fat, and more! "

He did not know how, but the new encyclopedia of Maka found himself on his skull and he rubbed his head and complained that it hurt. He finally decided to prepare himself to eat, seeing that Blair did not return. He cooked the algae, the only thing he knew how, and sipped in silence, grinning. They were not really good and knew meister do much better. He took a shower and then the fog began to fogging glass and mirrors in the bathroom, the questions were jostling at the door of his dreams. It really never understand girls. How could they change from one moment to another mood? Why they getting angry over nothing? And most importantly, why Maka resented so much? Okay, it really did not cool like that in annoying but still. On leaving, he moved into the ice. His scar across his chest and never disappear. He traveled with the swelling index. It was proven its willingness to protect its manieuse. The proof of his courage. Demonstrated its determination to always save the meister. He did not want the injury go away. He did not heal it, because unconsciously, this bar slashing his body and connected indirectly to the Maka, forever. He was proud. Extremely proud. He wanted everyone to admire him but he could not show it without returning the girl sad. Without the guilty. He did not make her suffer. It was what he wanted least in the world. He crumpled up his hair before putting a towel over. He heard a hum from the room of the meister. She had fallen asleep. Was it dry hair? If not, she would catch cold. And Maka was even worse when she was sick. He wanted to cover it but if he entered her room and she woke, it was good for a new Maka Chop and the encyclopedia was still new and stiff, which was not really good for his head. But a sneeze of the girl made him change his mind and he entered the room. It was quite dark, but fortunately, the moon lit up the room in a strange glow. Soul remained closed the window wide open and the source of sneezing meister. He took care to do so in complete silence for fear of waking her. The light does only partially stroked manieuse asleep, discovery, hair wet, a book open on her face. The demonic weapon laid the book upon the table, being careful not to lose the page as if it had not, Maka's anger was terrible. He slipped under the blanket and put her towel on the hair of the manieuse. She did not move and appeared in a phase of deep sleep as a trickle of drool was born at the corner of her lips parted. The scythe covered his mouth with his hand, and stifling the laughter began to overflow. And she claimed that she was drooling nor snoring in his sleep! However, Soul could not help but find it pretty, illuminated only by the star of the night, peaceful and without embarrassment. He shook his head. Maka was to whom he spoke. His partner at the wrong character. He whispered softly. Yes, it was his manieuse who had saved him time and again situations in which it fell. It was she who had always supported him despite his choices and moods. And for that, she was the coolest of all. Never imagined he would find someone like that coming here. Someone so generous. Someone as courageous. Arriving at Shibusen, he was a selfish thinking only flee his family and music. And he had found. She had chosen him she did not know, this weapon bounded, cynical and disinterested in any cheater. And for that, for the fact that she has accepted like this, without thinking, he would always be there for her. But suddenly, a question flew into his face.

What was it like Maka's soul?

True, she saw it through his own perception constantly unusual and had even enter twice, discovering the Black Room and the little devil. And he, then? Why could he not see his own? It was unfair. He had a devilish smile. There, now she slept, she was in her thank you and could not defend themselves. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Their souls were already granted, he only remained to project himself into his own. He frowned. What was this feeling? Indefinable. Before you open your eyes, smell it jumped to the nostrils. It was that smell, that smell that smell the houses of others, the essence of the person. Then he blinked. His was there, he was the soul of Maka. And oddly, he was not surprised by the decor and it felt a little home. Huge libraries were aligned on the sides, with tons and tons of books. Big, small, old, new, torn, Pimp. There were all sorts and shapes. It was rather dark, only a few candles, hanging on the walls of wooden shelves, lighted up the place. A long hallway stretched before him and after a glimmer shone brighter. He walked toward that light, his footsteps echoing among libraries. He looked between small corridors perpendicular to its path formed by the shelves to see if there was a meister but no Maka was not there. The hallway seemed to stretch the more advanced and more Soul felt it receded. Yet, he ended up arriving anyway after this endless track. Basically, there was a desk, a lamp, from which came the light, and manieuse, sitting on a chair, lost in a book. Even the depths of her soul, she continued to read. He burst out laughing and pointing the finger.

"You really are a bookworm! "

The girl looked up and stared. She rose trembling and seemed not to understand.

"_Qu'est ... What are you doing here? She exploded.

_I Visit, by Jove, he cut a cynical tone.

_Tu Have no right to go like that! Get out of here immediately!

_Tu You're not embarrassed to walk into mine, soul, I give you the same.

_Dégages! And first, how did you come here?

_This Simple, because our wavelengths match, I just had to project myself.

_Mais ... But to enter in my soul he be in touch ... You then ... NO!

_Oui, I walked into your room, you snore and you slobber, I was right, do not bother to accuse Blair. "

She clasped his hands.

"Shame! I will never forgive you! "

Soul shrugged and sat down on the table.

"So like this, your soul is really a library? And you still read books? "

She glared at.

"_And Then? That's my soul, it is like it is! And while it does not look at you! You're not ashamed to violate my privacy?

_Tu're Not embarrassed to violate mine. Whereof he speaks, your book?

_This Is not a book!

_Ah? What is it then? He asked, trying to take it.

_Do Not touch that! She shouted in the trapping under his arm.

_Allez, Let see!

_No! "Aboya does.

But unfortunately for her, Soul was faster and stronger than she and he snatched the book from his hands. But the pages were detached and sprawled on the floor. Maka fell to the ground and began to collect as quickly as possible as to hide the truth. However, there was too much and the boy grabbed a. It was not a book page. It was a photo album.

"There, you happy now? "Manieuse cut off in a cold voice.

She began to rearrange the leaves and as if by magic, the book was reconstituted. The weapon had not yet responded. On the page, was two shots. The first, the girl was sitting on a bench smiling with Kid and the second, he commanded a mirror.

"Give me that. "

The tone of the meister was final. Soul gave it to him and the images assembled automatically binding on the album. The false eyes widened.

"What is that thing? "

Maka swapped her sullen pout against a smile, looking at the pictures.

"My memories. "

The boy looked at all the libraries, huge, large, fulfilled.

"_All Books are ..." he began.

_Ma Memory, in fact, she says simply.

_All That?

_Qu'est What you think?

_and You keep it? I mean ...

_Évidement, Every moment is important.

_and This album ... he said, pointing to the book had repaired Maka.

_Mes Memories of the day.

_I Can see?

_No.

_Why?

_Parce That.

_Tu Hiding something?

_No.

_Alors Why will not you show me?

_Ça Is my business. "

He looked up to heaven.

"I can at least watch others? "He asked.

She rose and stood in front of the first library, as to conceal or protect it from invaders, knowing full well that she could not keep them all.

"_No," She said.

_Allez, Be cool! "

Maka Soul frowned but really wanted to know what was in the album. He wanted to see the memories of the meister. Curiosity literally devoured.

"Get out of here! I do not want to see you in my soul, it's private! "

The false bypassed easily manieuse who began to take every book in his arms and half fell to the ground. The boy raised an eyebrow and picked up the album had dropped.

"Do not touch that! "

But it was too late. He already had his nose in the pages. Liz and Patty singing karaoke. Black Star, who fell from a roof and Tsubaki down the house that was ready to receive it. Kid who straightened a picture. Ox knees before Kim was talking to Jackie and Harvar. Sid Nyggus Shinigami and over a cup of tea. Mary holding a toilet bowl in their arms, an air silly on the face and Asuza who pulled him by the shoulders. Blair with a fish in his mouth. Spirit in the Chupa-Cabra. Every page contains new photos. But none of Soul was. Not one. It appeared nowhere.

"Cowards that! Stop looking! "

He put the album in its place and opened the other as fast as he could. Each sheet was passing before his eyes, photos accumulated, chained themselves to souvenirs. Not a single false appearance of evil. As in, he arranged them over, leaving them fall to the ground. Finally, he stopped, put out, around a pool of photos.

"Bravo, I'm going to tidy up. "Whispered she, putting in work.

Why was it not present in his memory? Yet he was closest to her. It was not cool. Even downright null.

"I'm nowhere? "He asked with a sad.

His voice sounded a moment and the dead silence that followed made him afraid. So yes, it was not on the photos. It does not matter to her. He clenched his teeth.

"_Tu Know it's not serious, I do not care, anyway ...

_Bien Sure if you're at it, big beta. "

He looked up and noticed that the albums were perfectly arranged.

"I did not see yet. "

A huge stack of huge books materialized alongside Maka.

"Normal, you're here. "

He opened the first. Indeed, it contained only pictures of him. There was nobody else. Him watching TV, eating it, sleeping it, covers loose. It was everywhere. From every angle possible. He was extremely agitated and her heart was pinched.

"Pu ... Why am I not with others? "

She smiled quietly.

"Because you are far more important than others. "

She blushed and looked away. More important? It was more important? Of course, it was his weapon, was why. But why had it taken this color? This adorable color giving the feel of a hug. This adorable color that made him want to touch his face.

"Maka ... "

She squirmed, proof of his embarrassment and albums disappeared.

"_J'aurais Wanted to see them all ...

_No.

_Why?

_I Show them to you. One day.

_Promis?

_Promis. "

The manieuse smiled. And that was one too many. Soul embraced her. He blushed, the touch of her cheek to his ear was burning. The arms of the girl remained stiff along its body contorted.

"I'm happy. I'm glad to be important. I'm glad to be important to you, Maka, "he murmured to himself.

The force exercised on the scythe meister prevented from moving and made to feel his chest against her put her really uncomfortable. The arms that surrounded his neck were too powerful for her to fight. She was numb and strangely, she wanted both to get closer to him and push him away before fleeing as far as possible. So, she did nothing. She closed her eyes and ends up dragging his arm around the waist of Soul. He smiled the smile of a demon when he felt the fingers of Maka cling to his T-shirt. She touched the slight swelling in the neck of the weapon, caused by his fault, that morning. She muttered a sorry. He wanted that their skin is in contact. He wanted to feel the texture, smell. His nose buried in his hair, breathing softly, quietly, and he was surprised to recognize the sweet scent of something cherished but forgotten. A smell that could not forget. The smell of naivete and innocence of childhood. The best there is. He could hear his heart pounding, he felt his face in his chest, striking hard against his chest. He is surprised to enjoy the moment. He wondered if this moment would be present in one of the albums meister. But Maka, this was no doubt. The minute stretched, this moment would be many, many pages. There would be etched forever. It stores all it was rebroadcast in any detail. She would remember always. Until the end.

And suddenly, nothing. Dissatisfied, thinking that manieuse fled, Soul opened his eyes. It was the bedroom of the girl, the moon illuminating her face still asleep. He looked up and noticed that Maka was drooling again but this time the smile on her lips and cheeks rosy. He pulled the towel from her hair, now dry, and got up before closing the door on the soft pastel dreams of the girl.

Sweet dreams.


End file.
